Careers Advice
by thegoldenfirebolt
Summary: Remus Lupin is avoiding Professor McGonagall, maybe if he keeps avoiding her, she won't make him go to a careers advice meeting. What would be the point? He knows he can't have a career.


Careers Advice

"Remus?" James said, through a mouthful of sandwich "I know it's none of my business, but I can't help wondering why you're hiding under the table instead of joining us above it."

"You aren't all that ugly, Moony." Sirius said. "Nothing's about to blow up, is it? Should we be under there too?"

Remus shifted so he could peer out of the space between the table and benches. "Would you lot shut up? I'm avoiding McGonagall, she just came in."

Sirius, James and Peter all immediately turned to look at their Head of House, who returned the look with a healthy dose of suspicion as she headed towards the head table.

"Hey! Act natural!" Came a hiss from beneath them. The trio turned back to their lunches.

"What did you do to her?" Peter asked. "She doesn't even look all that cross."

"I was supposed to go talk to her in my free period. I didn't go."

Sirius frowned at him. To do this he had to lean far back and turn almost sideways. Lily Evans looked at him like he was insane from a couple of seats away, but she normally did that and nobody else took any notice.

"Sirius, could you be more obvious? You have less subtlety than the giant squid."

Sirius didn't move, using a hand on the floor to support himself. He ignored Remus's frantic attempts, to get him to sit back up. "Moony, all you did last period was read, how come you didn't go? She's only doing careers meetings, I had mine on Tuesday. She didn't even mention the Ravenclaw git we turned pink last week."

"I lost track of time, that's all. James can I borrow your cloak to get out of here?"

Sirius gave him one last look before pushing himself back upright and fixing his hair. "He hasn't got it," he said. "We left it upstairs, the caretaker said he's going to turn out our pockets next time he catches us. We're getting Peter to carry anything incriminating."

After a quick inspection, it was obvious to Remus that the sulphurous smell which had been tickling his nose was indeed coming from a pocket in Peter's book bag.

He heard a clatter from above him, somebody had dropped their cutlery. From the excited tapping of James's feet, Remus deduced that it had been him.

"That means we need a diversion to get you out of here then. Time for a food fight!"

Above the table Lily Evans looked across scornfully. "Potter, I got these robes for Christmas. If you get anything on them I'll tell Professor Slughorn that it was you who stole his Crystallised Ginger and replaced it with kneazle excrement."

"Evans, how could you accuse me of that? Everyone knows Peeves did that."

Lily drew herself up, accidentally knocking her fork off the table.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking I'm as much of an idiot as you are, Potter. I saw you feeding it to Alice's cat last week in the common room."

James chuckled at the memory and Lily rolled her eyes, before reaching under the table for her lost fork.

"Here you go Evans." Remus handed it up to her.

"Thanks, Lupin." She sat up and glared at James. "Why is your friend hiding under the table? Is something going to blow up?"

"Remus promised us nothing would," Sirius replied, "But something might if McGonagall catches him."

"Why is Professor McGonagall angry with him? What did he do in his careers meeting, she was all right when I left."

"He didn't go to it." James said. "So now we have to find a way to sneak him out of the hall without being noticed."

Lily blinked, "Well you could just wait until she goes? We have Transfiguration next anyway, is he going to skip that as well?"

They heard cursing from under the table, obviously Remus had forgotten that.

"Watch out!" Peter said nervously. "McGonagall's on the move."

The four above the table all looked up towards the top of the hall. McGonagall had left her seat and was heading towards them.

"Potter, do not forget to come to your appointment this afternoon. And Black, I am still waiting for that essay on Animagi from you. Have it finished by next period, please. Next time one of you sees him, could you inform Mr Lupin that I wish to speak to him after class."

She waited for them all to acknowledge her instructions.

"Oh, and do tell him to get up off the floor and have some lunch. I don't need him collapsing from starvation in my lesson." She swept out of the hall.

Remus crawled out from under the table, bright red, to be greeted by the laughing faces of his friends.

"She had you pegged, Lupin." Lily giggled.

"Leave it, Evans." Remus said, "Ugh, she's going to eat me after class."

"Probably not," Sirius chuckled, digging in his bag for his half-done essay. "She'll give you a detention, _then_ she's going to eat you."

"Gee, thanks, Sirius." Remus said.

"Show's you to stop being such a bookworm." James smirked, "I bet she thought it was hilarious leaving you there all lunch. Minnie's got a good sense of humour when she's mad."

"At least he isn't trying to blow up the hall," Lily said, collecting her things. "See you in class. Enjoy your detention Lupin."

Remus let his head thunk off the table. "I can skip the lesson, right? She wouldn't notice."

Sirius laughed loudly, "Mooney, she would hunt you down and drag you to class." He leaned across the table to high-five Peter.

"You guys could tell her I'm sick." Remus said, dragging his heels as Sirius and James frog marched him down the corridor. "I've got a permanent alibi thanks to my… furry little problem."

"McGonagall knows that your monthlies aren't due for another two weeks." James gave a sweet smile to a disgusted looking fourth year girl. "And besides, if she was going to be mad at you she would have yelled at lunch. She's never held off on it before."

"I left my bag behind," Remus said, trying to stop.

"I've got it Mooney," Peter said.

"Thanks, Pete. Knew you were on our side."

They reached the classroom just as the bell rang and James and Sirius propelled their friend into the room first. McGonagall was holding the door and raised an eyebrow as he stumbled past her. She waited as the other three hurried to their seats but didn't say anything.

Remus was very quiet all period, he didn't put up his hand to ask or answer questions as he usually would. This earned him a few confused looks from his friends, but McGonagall didn't press him either. He spent a good deal of time sketching little animals around the edges of his parchment and his notes were almost useless.

When the bell for the end of the lesson rang, Remus tried to make a quick escape but was hindered by James and Sirius appearing in front of him and refusing to walk quickly.

"Mr Lupin, a word."

"I hate you guys," Remus muttered under his breath. They flashed him identical grins and left him to his fate. He sighed quietly and dropped his bag back onto his desk.

"Professor," He said, smiling brightly. "What can I do for you?"

McGonagall was walking around the classroom, tidying away the magnets they had been using in the lesson. "Help me with these, Lupin. I won't keep you long."

Remus picked up the box for the magnets and carried it over for her. When they were all in their place, McGonagall sat herself on the edge of a table looking concerned.

"You missed our appointment this morning, Lupin."

"Oh, that was today? I am so sorry, Professor. I don't know how I could have forgotten about it."

"No matter," she replied lightly. "As it happens, I am free tomorrow afternoon. You may come to my office then."

"It's okay," Remus said hurriedly. "I know how busy you must be at the moment. I'm sorry I missed my slot but I'll manage without one."

"Nonsense," McGonagall interrupted. "Everyone must have a careers meeting with their Head of House in their fifth year. How else would you know which NEWTs to select?"

Remus rubbed one of the scars on his arm nervously. "I have prefect duties tomorrow, I don't think I should leave Evans to do it all."

She gave him a withering look, "Miss Evans is perfectly capable, I am certain she will cope without you for half an hour."

Remus smiled tightly, "Yes, Professor. What time would you like me?"

"Half past two should leave us sufficient time."

"That's fine, thank you Professor."

"Good, here is a note for Professor Slughorn." She held one out for him, "this should excuse you, but you will have to hurry down there, no detours."

"So Lupin," Lily said, her voice full of curiosity, "Did you get a detention?"

He shook his head and chuckled nervously, "Not yet."

"What do you mean 'not yet'?"

"I'm supposed to be making up that careers meeting this afternoon," he said.

"When?"

Remus checked his watch, "Oh, about forty minutes ago."

Lily grabbed his arm to stop him walking.

"Ouch-"

"What do you mean 'forty minutes ago'?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?" He asked, amused.

"Lupin…"

"Look, I don't want to go. It's a stupid idea. She'll get the hint soon enough and leave me alone about it."

"Oh, will she?"

The blood drained from his face leaving him even paler than he usually was.

"Professor- I…"

"Follow me, Lupin."

Remus paused as she started walking towards her office, fast. He looked at Lily who smiled innocently and drew a fingertip across her throat.

"That's really mature, Evans."

"I'll make sure those idiot friends of yours aren't late for your funeral, Lupin."

"In." McGonagall ordered, opening the door to her office.

Remus walked past meekly, stopping in front of her desk.

"Sit down."

He perched gingerly on the edge of the student chair and watched McGonagall. The witch was looking out through her window, down onto the training ground where the Gryffindors were practicing. James was probably out there, along with McGonagall's nephew Murray.

Remus took a deep breath, "Look, Professor, I don't understand why you're insisting on seeing me anyway. Nobody's going to want to hire me. Not with my… condition. I know that. I understand. It's fine-"

"Oh be quiet, Lupin. Get a grip. And take a biscuit."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"A biscuit, Lupin. Pick one." She turned from the window and pulled out a tartan tin from her desk drawer. She opened it and held it out to him. He grabbed the first one he touched.

"Good, Now, I need you to focus. I am going to give you your options."

Remus just blinked up at her from his seat. "Thank you Professor, but there's laws about it. There's nothing I can-"

McGonagall sighed impatiently and picked up a piece of parchment from her desk. "I have looked into those laws, Mr Lupin. Professor Dumbledore joined me and we have checked through the legalities."

"Dumbledore too?"

She nodded, "Now the ministry's laws regarding werewolves include, as you know, not being employed in the public sector. This means that the Ministry will not employ you directly. They can however contract jobs to you; for example if you had any desire to brew potions or work in cursebreaking. If you were looking to be hired by a company, you are required to inform your employer of your condition. Currently, they would be able to refuse to give you a job based on that."

Remus nodded, he knew all of this. He also knew that nobody in their right mind would employ a werewolf. If the information became common knowledge, it could ruin a company.

"Moving abroad is another option which you might wish to consider. Many countries in South America and eastern Europe have no laws regarding Werewolf employment. This is obviously less than ideal, but you might prefer that freedom. You could of course become self-employed, if you were careful about it." She put down her list again, peering down her nose at Remus.

"If you found a family who was willing, you could become a tutor to one of the wealthier wizarding families. You have always had rather a flair for teaching. Of course, with the rate we are moving through Defence professors, you might consider applying for a job at Hogwarts in a few years' time."

"I don't think I could teach, Professor. Do you?" He tried to keep the scoffing tone out of his voice. Had McGonagall gone mad?

"Why on earth not?" She smiled, "You have helped Mr Pettigrew to pass all of his classes so far. Or did you imagine we hadn't noticed."

"It isn't that." He said, frustrated at her not understanding. Did he have to spell it out? "What would the parents say about it? It's bad enough at the moment. You remember what almost happened to Snape? What if that happened to another pupil, some powerful pureblood Slytherin? They'd give me to the dementors without a trial!"

"Lupin, calm down. It is just a suggestion, and Professor Dumbledore made it. If you have a strong desire to teach, then we will do our best to get you qualified and find a position for you."

"You would?"

McGonagall gave him a sharp look.

"Mr Lupin, you should be under no illusion that this will be an easy task. But while you are here, we will do our utmost to ensure that you earn the best possible results so that you will have the greatest opportunities we can provide. We do that for every student who needs it. If the only way to help you is to keep you on here until you have earned a mastery and can accept a teaching post, then that is what we will do."

Remus could feel his eyes watering and blinked quickly to stop them overflowing. He thought he didn't have a chance at doing _anything_, least of all teaching. The idea that Dumbledore had suggested he work at Hogwarts… Mind you, they did say the old man was going senile, and they were truly desperate for Defence against the Dark arts teachers.

"So, what is it you would _like_ to do? Let us start there."

This fanfiction is based off a tumblr headcannon by queerhufflepuffs. It made me sad so I decided to write it out and make everyone else sad too.

I love McGonagall's character, I have another fic called 'How to Catch a Potter', if anyone wants to read more of her.

Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
